Please Don't Leave Me
by Cattyfan
Summary: Sonya Blade always said she didn't need Johnny Cage but when signs point to him leaving her behind for good, the image of General Blade comes crashing down leaving a broken Sonya in its place. It's up to Cassie Cage to help put the pieces back together and to convince her mother to stop pretending that she is fine on her own.


Sonya Blade awoke in a cold sweat. She wasn't a stranger to nightmares in fact it was rare for her not to have one. Well that wasn't strictly true; there was a time where she had very few nightmares when she was still married to Johnny Cage not that she would ever tell him. When they were married it was quite a shock to the system to discover that she was finally happy but along with that happiness came the sudden fear and anxiety that it would all be taken away again. Sonya didn't think Johnny could understand that fear; after all he never really lost anyone that close to him in such a violent way so she put her walls up, much higher than the one that was there when they met.

Johnny wasn't usually afraid of a challenge; it's what drew him to Sonya Blade in the first place but now that he was a father, in his mind Cassie took priority over chasing after Sonya. Sonya wasn't jealous of the attention her daughter got, she was jealous of Cassie's ability to love someone without the fear of losing them. Even after Cassie managed to save Johnny and defeat Shinnock, Cassie still wasn't afraid and managed to continue on as normal. After discovering her inherited powers she became even closer with her dad leaving Sonya sitting on the sidelines and watching them from afar.

It was thinking of them that brought Sonya's mind back to the nightmare. It had started off normally, with Kano threatening her former partner who also happened to be her fiancé shortly before his death. Kano had a knife at her partners' throat whilst Sonya would be tied up unable to stop him. Most of the time her dream would end when Kano killed him right in front of her eyes but this time it was different. Somehow Sonya managed to break free from her bonds and stop Kano but her victory would be short lived. Before she could have the chance to talk to her first love Sonya hears Cassie scream. Thinking Cassie might be hurt she runs to find her, only to find her daughter crying over Johnnys' corpse. Sonya had seen Johnny nearly fatally injured many times but nothing could prepare her seeing him like that. As her partner goes to comfort Sonya, Cassie flies off into a rage blaming Sonya for Johnnys' death and accusing her of choosing her first love over them. The nightmare ends with Cassie saying that Sonya doesn't have to worry about them anymore and shooting herself in the head.

Sonya washed her face to try and clear her head of the nightmare she just had. Whilst Sonya could rationalise that Cassie would never do such a thing and that her first love was still dead, there was still a thought that refused to leave her. It was Cassie's accusation that Sonya chose a memory over her family.

* * *

With the nightmare still fresh in Sonya's mind she decided to see her daughter and ex-husband in order to confirm to herself that the dream wasn't true. It wasn't that hard to find them as Johnny usually trained his team at this time. Sonya was about to enter the training room when she heard her daughters' voice, "Jessica is a nice person Dad, why don't you consider her offer?"

This confused Sonya, from the moment Johnny had arrived in Special Forces Cassie had been devising ways for her parents to get back together so who was Jessica? Sonya then heard her ex-husband reply, "It's been years Cassie and she might not be interested."

"Dad your Johnny Cage, she would have to be out her mind not to be interested." Cassie argued.

"Well you're a little biased pumpkin." Although Sonya couldn't see Johnny she knew he had to be smiling at his daughter with affection. Cassie was practically his biggest fan, there wasn't a movie of his she didn't like except Ninja Mime but no one, not even Johnny liked that movie.

"Dad it's just one dinner, just hear her out." Cassie encouraged, "If you don't like what she has to offer then walk away."

"Persistent aren't you?" Johnny sounding as though he was about to give in, though Sonya knew he couldn't win an argument with his daughter. "You're not going to let this go until I go on this dinner date."

"I wonder who I got that from." Cassie said sarcastically but then turned serious. "You deserve to be happy."

Sonya walked away not wanting to hear anymore. Her own daughter was encouraging Johnny to see someone else. Though Sonya knew in her heart Cassie was right, the thought of Johnny being happy with someone else made Sonya hurt in ways she couldn't describe.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Johnny Cage had left Special Forces. No one knew if it was permanent or temporary but one thing was for sure some of the soldiers wished he would come back if only to get General Blade to lighten up. Since Johnny had left General Blade had been a lot harsher with the troops and quick to temper. Cassie took the brunt of it though she couldn't understand why and every time she asked General Blade what the hell was wrong she would get her head bitten off. Cassie thought about going to her dad about this but then thought better of it. Cassie was no longer a child and whatever problem she was having with her mother she would figure it out herself.

However someone else was losing their patience with Sonya's behaviour and wasn't going to stand for it. "Okay General enough!" Secretary Blake ordered. "I think it's time for you to take a long overdue vacation to get your emotions in order."

Cassie winced at Secretary Blake's words. Though Cassie knew her dad could say the wrong thing on a few occasions, she knew Johnny Cage would never have said that to her mother in a million years. It looked as though Secretary Blake was going to learn the hard way as Sonya approached the man menacingly, "Emotional," she growled, "Are you saying that as a woman I'm too emotional to do my job?"

"Don't bring sexism into this." Blake argued, "I've worked with plenty of women, General and I've never had to hire their ex-husbands to keep them from going out of control!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonya snapped, insulted by the mans' claim that Johnny had any power over her.

"Your daughter is one of the best recruits we've had and she was on the verge of quitting Special Forces altogether thanks to you. If I hadn't hired Mr Cage and come up with this idea to build his team of new defenders we would have lost one of our best fighters." Blake remembered approaching Johnny with the idea, the actor almost didn't want to do it, until he heard how his daughter was fairing working for General Blade. "And Sergeant Cage wasn't the only one; there were plenty of others who didn't like working for you."

"Then if I was such a bother to work for then why didn't you fire me?" Sonya snarled.

"Because you're one of Earth Realms' Champions." Blake snapped. "Who were we to argue? Mr Cage was the only one who was able to argue with you and get away with it."

"Well you certainly don't have a problem arguing with me now."

"That's because you're not the only one experienced with Outworld matters." Blake glared, "Didn't you hear? Cage's team was a success, we don't need you anymore."

"Hey now, they'll be no need for that." Cassie stepped in between them trying to keep the peace, "Mom, I think you should take Secretary Blake's advice and take a vacation."

"You would take his side?" Sonya couldn't believe it; first she was encouraging Johnny to see other people now she was siding with Blake.

"I am on your side Mom which is why I'm suggesting you take a vacation rather than losing your job all together." Cassie was seriously worried for her mother; she had never seen her like this before.

"Have it your way, good luck trying to run this army without me." Sonya stormed off in a rage leaving Cassie to try and smooth things over with Secretary Blake.

"I'm sure that once Mom has time to cool off she'll be more reasonable." Cassie really hoped that was the case. "You'll remember she hasn't had any time off for a few years now." Sonya had missed a lot of Cassie's childhood because she was here at the barracks, Cassie didn't know what her mother would do if she couldn't come back here.

"You don't need to worry Sergeant Cage," Secretary Blake had finally calmed down, "I've no intention of firing your mother. It wasn't just her temper running wild during that argument."

"Perhaps you should take a vacation as well sir." Cassie joked causing him to chuckle. Whilst Secretary Blake wasn't always a fan of the Cage humour he did appreciate Cassie's attempt to make light of the situation. He didn't really want to fall out with General Blade but he couldn't deny that Sonya was burning herself out. Sonya Blade hadn't been on top form for awhile and Blake hoped that some time away would help her recharge.

* * *

It had been a week after the incident and Cassie hadn't heard a word from her mother. After her last unanswered text message Cassie decided to pay her mother a visit with Jacqui tagging along. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacqui asked in concern, "Aunt Sonya seemed pretty pissed the last time we saw her."

"Why did you think I brought you along? I want you to act as referee between us." Cassie wanted to make light of the situation but deep down she was worried. Her mother was always so together and focused. To see her so out of control like this was unsettling.

"Oh no, it's usually your dads' role to act as referee." Jacqui knew that whilst Cassie did have her dads' smart mouth, she also possessed her mothers' temper which caused many arguments between mother and daughter. Johnny Cage was always the one to smooth things over by either making Cassie smile or making himself Sonya Blade's target. "Why don't you ask him to talk to her?"

"I can't go to my Dad every time I have a problem with my mother." Cassie wasn't a child anymore, she believed she had to learn how to deal with her mom on her own.

However Jacqui could sense there was more to it than that. "You're thinking about what Secretary Blake said." Jacqui knew Cassie struggled with living up to her family's legacy and the fact that Secretary Blake had to send for Johnny to help Cassie wounded the young Sergeants' pride. "You shouldn't feel ashamed you know. You weren't the only one on the verge of quitting."

"No one sent for your daddy to help bail you out." Cassie muttered.

"Who said Blake didn't?" Jacqui speculated, "My Dad worked on countless missions with Aunt Sonya and has experience in the military. It wouldn't surprise me if Secretary Blake approached him about forming this team."

"You really think so?" Cassie knew that some would have preferred an experienced military officer over some Hollywood actor but she couldn't be certain.

"I'd noticed it when Dad met up with the team." Jacqui shared, "He almost looked regretful, as though he missed his chance at something but that's probably me." Jacqui knew her dad at the time was still shuck up about being a revenant and wasn't ready to get back in the field, not to mention the fact he didn't want Jacqui joining Special Forces anyway. In Jacqui's mind Cassie was lucky that her dad was supportive of her dreams but Jacqui knew that wasn't what her friend wanted to hear at the moment. "Look you don't have to prove anything to anybody. You defeated Shinnock for Gods' sake."

"For Gods' sake?" Cassie smirked at Jacqui's unintended pun causing her friend to role her eyes but her smile soon dropped off her face when they arrived at the front door of her moms' house. "Well here goes nothing."

Using the spare key Cassie entered her mothers' house only to find it to be an absolute tip. Jacqui looked at the mess in concern, "You don't think she's been kidnapped, do you?"

Cassie observed the liquor bottles on the counter, "If she has, the people who done it must have thrown one hell of a party afterwards."

Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw a drunken Sonya Blade stumble into the kitchen. "Hey girls," Sonya acknowledging their presence, "I wasn't expecting a visit."

It was clear to Cassie that her mother wasn't expecting anyone, "Mom it's four in the afternoon and you're still wearing your pyjamas." Cassie didn't think she had ever seen her mother look so dishevelled.

"It's my vacation." Sonya defended and poured herself another drink. "If I want to spend the day in my japamas, I mean pajapas, no I mean…" Sonya leaned on the counter concentrating on trying to get the right word out then snapped her fingers when she found the solution, "PJ's." Sonya smiled glad to finally get the right words out and continued on, "If I want to spend my day in PJ's, getting drunk and watching Johnny Cage films then that's my business. Oops," Sonya covered her mouth in embarrassment, "You weren't supposed to know about that part."

"You're watching Johnny Cage films?" Jacqui couldn't believe it; Aunt Sonya always made a big production about not wanting to see Johnnys' films. The fact she even owned a copy of his films seemed bizarre. Jacqui went to look in the living room and see for herself, "Cassie," she called her friend who was still in the kitchen trying to make sense of her mothers' behaviour, "You might want to see this."

Cassie walked into the living and sure enough there was her dad on her mothers' big screen TV. "Really Mom?" Cassie turned to her nervous looking mother. "Ninja Mime, not even Dad like's that movie."

"Well of course he wouldn't honey, his ex-wife is in it." Sonya moved closer to her daughter as though she was a schoolgirl sharing a secret, "If you ask me, I think she got the director to change the lead character into a mime so she could get more lines."

Cassie could barely pay attention to what her mother was saying because of the smell of liquor Sonya was breathing on her but Jacqui heard everything, "Ex-wife?" Jacqui was curious, "I didn't know Uncle Johnny was married before."

"Cindy." Sonya hissed remembering the woman. "She only married him to help her failing career." Sonya took sip of her drink and glaring into the glass. "Even after he divorced her she was like," Sonya started using a high pitched voice to imitate Cindy, "Oh Johnny help me please, help my poor career" Sonya finished her impersonation and continued, "Johnny would of course fall for the act and end up being stuck in a film he didn't want to be in." Sonya's hand tightened around the glass, "She is probably laughing at us by now. She always said we didn't belong together and that I should stick with my own kind."

Then Sonya suddenly threw the glass she was holding smashing it against the wall in a rage. Realising that her daughter and niece were watching her Sonya broke down in tears. "I'm sorry Cassie," she cried, "I ruined everything."

Cassie couldn't tell if her mother was talking about today or the past few years but she decided that Jacqui didn't need to see anymore of this. "Jacqui why don't you go home, I'll deal with this."

"Are you sure?" Although Jacqui felt uncomfortable watching her aunt break down like that, her main concern was for her best friend.

"I'll be fine." Cassie reassured and led her crying mother to the couch. After Jacqui left, Cassie picked up the remote and suggested, "Why don't we watch 'Every Dog Has Its Day'."

"Your feel good movie when you were sick." Sonya remembered her daughter curled up in blankets watching the movie with Johnny. Sonya used to join them originally but that was before she let the fear of losing them take over. She thought she already lost them both when Cassie pushed Johnny into Jessica's arms but here was Cassie offering to watch the film to make her feel better. "What about Jessica?"

"Jessica?" Cassie was confused, "What does she have to do with this?"

"The woman who you pushed Johnny to go on a date with." Sonya pointed out causing Cassie to laugh.

"That's what this is all about?" Cassie laughed finally realising the cause of her moms' behaviour. Though Sonya did her best to hide it she still held a torch for Johnny Cage. Seeing that her mother was about to get angry again Cassie decided share something with her, "Jessica isn't dating Dad. She's finding him work in a film. She's a movie agent."

Sonya began to put the pieces together. Johnny hadn't been working in film for a while and his daughter was encouraging him to try again. That's what the conversation was about; it wasn't about Cassie encouraging her dad to date someone else. Cassie hadn't given up on her after all. Sonya hugged her daughter relieved that she hadn't been replaced, "Let's watch 'Every Dog Has Its Day'"

* * *

They spent the rest of the night watching the movie until finally Sonya fell asleep. The next morning Sonya woke up to the sounds of her daughter clearing up. "Morning Mom!" Cassie shouted cheerfully causing Sonya's head to pound.

"Not so loud." Sonya croaked holding her head in her hands.

"I'm not surprised your head hurts considering all the booze you drank." Cassie smirked trying to make light of the situation.

Sonya suddenly remembered her behaviour from the night before, "I'm sorry Cassie, you shouldn't have to see me like that." Sonya was ashamed of her behaviour; she didn't want her daughter to know of her problems and always tried to protect her from it. "Maybe it's best to forget it ever happened."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." As much as Cassie wanted to, she couldn't forget how vulnerable her mother looked. "Mom you practically self destructed. You're lucky it was me who paid you a visit and not Kano."

Sonya winced at that, she knew her daughter was right but she wasn't going to admit it. "Look Cassie, I'm fine now, I'm in control and it won't happen again."

"So this is how it's going to be, you're going to play the big bad General and people say Dads' acting sucks." Cassie stood with her arms folded glaring at her mother.

"I'm not playing at anything!" Sonya stood up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee hoping to end this conversion but Cassie was persistent.

"You really think pushing us away is going to protect us from danger, because it's really worked well so far." The comment caused Sonya to spin around and look at her daughter as she listed off Sonya's failures. "It didn't stop me and Jacqui being abducted for that Blood Code incident. It certainly didn't stop Shinnock from taking his revenge on Dad by having crazy bug lady torture him." Sonya remembered both those times. Cassie being so frustrated with her mothers' lack of attention that she entered in an illegal fight just to make Sonya's take notice, not realising that it had brought some Outworld attention as well. Then there was Johnnys' treatment at the hands of D'vorah, Sonya had been right there when Shinnock dragged Johnny away but she was just as helpless as she was when her partner died at Kano's hands. Cassie continued, "You weren't the only person frightened of losing people that day. It's was that fear that allowed me to use those inherited powers to save not only Dad but the world."

"Well I'm not like you or your Dad alright." Sonya turned around and continued to look for some coffee not wanting to face the possibility that her daughter could be right.

"Oh really, then I suppose Dad was lying about the time you kicked Quan Chi's ass and saved Dad from being turned into a revenant."

"It wasn't me!" Sonya argued, "Raiden was the one who saved him, I just…"

"You fought Jax and Quan Chi back to back buying Raiden enough time to save him." Cassie approached her mother, "That fight made you into a legend; you were Sonya Blade Earth Realms' Champion. That's quite the reputation to live up to."

Sonya smiled and placed her hand on Cassie's shoulder in reassurance, "I wouldn't ask you to be like me or Johnny, only yourself."

Cassie smiled back grateful for her mothers' support. "Would you believe that I want you to be yourself too? I don't know who General Blade was but I know Mama Blade was ten times the woman she was."

Sonya laughed at her daughters' comment, "You're making me sound as though I'm a psychotic with all these multiple personalities."

"So what personality threw a glass at the wall last night?" Cassie quipped sassily.

"The person who messed things up real badly and needs to make them right," Sonya said taking Cassie's hand in her own, "with both you and your dad." They made breakfast and talked to each other without any masks. Sonya knew she had a lot to make up for with Cassie but both were willing to try. Sonya just hoped that Johnny would be as forgiving.

* * *

Johnny had just finished shooting a scene in his new movie. Some of the people who he had worked with previously on set before were surprised at Johnnys' change in attitude. After what Johnny had been through during the Netherrealm Wars he saw little sense in losing it if things didn't go his way on set. The director was decent and even asked Johnny for an opinion on where particular scenes were going.

He was on his way to his trailer when one of the crew informed him that his ex-wife arrived to visit him. "It better not be Cindy." As far as Johnny knew she didn't know about his comeback, his agent Jessica took major pains to keep it a secret until the film was released but Cindy was known to have ears on the ground when it came to these things. Johnny wouldn't put it past her to drop by and try to get him to work on some horrible project with her.

"Not this time John." Sonya approached her ex-husband looking nervous.

"Cassie alright?" Johnny asked with a worried look on his face. He knew he shouldn't have left Special Forces so suddenly.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to talk to you?" Sonya asked sadly.

"Is that a trick question?" Johnny then noticed how different Sonya looked. She didn't look like the fearsome General he came to know in Special Forces but more vulnerable, almost human. Johnny was concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not." Sonya answered honestly, "I haven't been for a long time."

"Why don't we go to my trailer and continue this in private." Johnny suggested leading her to his trailer. Once inside he offered her some coffee which she accepted. He observed Sonya curiously, "Not to rush you or anything but I do have a film to shoot."

"What it's about?"

"Come on Sonya, you've never shown any interest in my movies before." Johnny knew that whatever Sonya had on her mind she was reluctant to voice it.

"I've seen every one, including Ninja Mime." Sonya didn't want talk about her drunken Johnny Cage movie marathon but she was desperate to prove him wrong.

Johnny laughed, "Now I know you're lying, even I think Ninja Mime is terrible."

"That's because you let Cindy hijack the film."

Sonya's comment shocked Johnny, "There is no way you could have known that, unless you watched the film."

"It wasn't exactly your finest performance but me watching it wasn't exactly my finest performance either." Sonya confessed.

Johnny began to put the pieces together and smiled, "Are you saying you actually missed me General?"

"Please Johnny don't call me General." Sonya was embarrassed enough already. There was no need to make things even more awkward.

"Well I tried calling you Baby but you didn't like that either." Johnny quipped with an A-list smile.

"Well I couldn't make it too easy for you or you'll lose interest." Sonya was becoming relaxed with the playful banter.

"Not possible, you're a hard woman to forget Sonya Blade." Johnny said sincerely.

"I couldn't forget you either, no matter how hard I tried to." Sonya confessed.

"Why would you try to?" Johnny wondered if it was something he did wrong but it can't have been if she still had feelings for him.

"I was so frightened of losing everything like I did before. I thought that if I were to lose you on my own terms it would be less painful." It was easier said than done. When both Cassie and Johnny joined Special Forces it was a lot harder to put them out of her mind.

"How did that work out for you?" Johnny knew on some level that was what Sonya was trying to do but he never thought she would actual say it out loud.

"Not well according to Cassie." Sonya commented.

"I thought it was the parents' job to tell their kids when they are being stupid not the other way round." Johnny said dryly.

"Well I haven't been much of a parent but Cassie turned out fine anyway." Sonya thought fondly of her daughter and the man who practically raised her, "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"She's got the best of both of us. You may not see it often but there are times where she is most definitely your daughter." Johnny knew Cassie was driven and also had her mothers' temper. Cassie had once told him that one of the big reasons why she couldn't do what he did was because she didn't have the patience for acting. She didn't think she could get through a film without giving someone a black eye.

"I'll be spending a lot more time with Cassie so maybe I'll see it." Sonya then looked into Johnnys' eyes. "I hope to spend a lot more time with you, if you're interested." Then she looked through the window out of the trailer. She couldn't ask him to give up time on his career after all the work he'd done to get it back. "Though, if you're too busy, I understand."

"I'm never too busy for my favourite girls." Johnny pulled Sonya into his arms. He had waited so long for his Sonya to return and now here she was asking to spend some time with him.

"But Johnny," Sonya protested, "what about your film? Your comeback?"

"Whilst there is no doubt I do love acting, there is something I love more. It's you and Cass." Johnny kissed his ex-wife in such a manner that made Sonya want to erase the term ex-husband from her brain. Here was a man who was willing to drop everything for his family, only Sonya wasn't willing to do the same. Once again Sonya was mentally punishing herself for being so stupid but Johnny reading her thoughts rubbed his thumb along her cheek with affection. "Don't dwell on the past Baby just live in the moment with me." Sonya kissed Johnny back agreeing to do just that. She had wasted so much time dwelling on the past, punishing herself for her mistakes. Now all she wanted to do was live in the moment with the man she loved and the daughter he had given her. Sonya decided that she wasn't going to take her family for granted again.


End file.
